Mountain Competition
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: Mountain Competition, is, unpredictably, a competiton on a moutain. Don't expect anything even slightly intelligent to occur.
1. Chapter 1

**The contest will be explained more by the announcer, so you can read about it then.**

**Chapter 1: Round 1**

All of the smashers nervously waited on the bleachers as the announcer stood in the middle.

"This--"

"I DON'T GET IT!" shouted Kirby.

The announcer ignored this before anything was started. Yoshi pulled out a notebook and began to take notes.

"This tournament is complex. There's a mountain--"

"Complex?" shrieked Young Link. "How is a mountain supposed to be complex? Just tell me. Just answer that."

"Mountains--"

"There's tons of mountains! That doesn't even explain the tournament!"

There was a long silence as the announcer tried to retain his anger.

"There's a giant mountain called 'Icicle Mountain' that each team will be climbing up. After—"

"What was the answer to number three?" asked Yoshi, looking up from his notebook. "Sorry, I missed that part."

The announcer clenched his fists. "After each round your team wins, you will climb higher up the mountain. The team at the top of the mountain wins! Now to assign the teams:

Team one: Kirby, Yoshi, Ganondorf, and Dr. Mario.

Team two: Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Link, and Young Link."

"I'm already in team one," said Ganondorf."

"There's a guillotine over there. Team three:"

"No, you can't split me in half. I can't be two people at once."

"Your other team mates manage," said the announcer, and Link and Young Link nodded. "Oh well, complain...

Team two: Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Link, and Young Link.

Team three: Donkey Kong, Bowser, Luigi, and Samus."

The list went on and on until it finally came to an end.

"Team sixteen: Mario, red Pikmin, blue Pikmin, and yellow Pikmin."

"They're not smashers!" Mario yelled, surprised by his incredibly weak team as the three Pikmin looked up at Mario.

"All right, time for round one! Let's go to Icicle Mountain!"

They all arrived at Icicle Mountain.

"All right, we'll start with team fifteen and sixteen."

Pichu, Zelda, Mewtwo, and Roy stepped up to the field with Mario and the three original Pikmin.

"The rules of this match are survival. Whichever member has all of their team members killed first loses. All you have to do is dodge fire falling from the sky. Start!"

Fire began falling at his command. The first stroke of fire fell towards Mario's team. The yellow Pikmin grabbed the red Pikmin's arm and jumped up incredibly high, and then tossed the red Pikmin toward the fire. The red Pikmin collided with it and stopped it. The blue Pikmin sat there. The next stroke of fire fell towards Mario, who rolled out of the way. The stroke of fire promptly stopped, changed angle in mid-air and fired itself at Mario, who burned up.

Another stroke of fire fell towards the other team, and burned them all instantly. They all fell of the mountain at the lowest point.

"You lose!" cried the announcer. They all went home and the announcer called up the next team.

**If you want to picture the announcer as he was in SSBM TECHNIQUES AND MOVES then you can, but you can picture him however you want to, it doesn't really matter. **


	2. Chapter 2

!-- All right guys, here's chapter 2. I'm gonna try and be more on top of this story after complaints that I leave stories hanging too long. I'm gonna be deleting one. I also might be doing story parodies one day, like if I found a fanfiction I wanted to parody I could write one of that. -

**Chapter 2: Round 1 part 2**

"Team blue pikmin wins!" the announcer said. The red and yellow pikmin gave a vicious glare to the announcer. After the announcer took his foot off of the yellow pikmin, only the red pikmin glared.

"Why team blue pikmin?" asked Mario.

"Well, he clearly did the most work," he said, and the blue pikmin smiled, satisfied at his job well done.

"All right, next up we have team one versus team two."

Kirby, Yoshi, Ganondorf and Dr. Mario stepped up with Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Link, and Young Link.

Kirby and Young Link stood facing each other.

"I will _eat your dust_," Young Link threatened, before realizing what he had said.

"The next battle will be with dice." Eight dice appeared, one above each character's head. "Jump up and hit your dice to stop them. Whichever team has the highest number on their dice wins."

"You were thinking of this one all night, weren't you," said Link.

"What?" complained Young Link. "Mine only rolls on one to three."

"Mine doesn't stop," said Ganondorf.

"Why is mine trying to rap?" asked Kirby as his die put on his shades and rolled around while dropping some lines.

"Those were left over," said the announcer, hurriedly taking the dice away, with a little extra effort for Mr. Game and Watch's die, which kept attempting to smash him.

After getting the real dice, everyone stood in their places. After the characters finished, the announcer read the numbers. Kirby, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Link, and Young link got the numbers eight, four, seven, two, seven, one, one, and two respectively.

"All right, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Young Link, and Link's team got eleven all together. Team Kirby Yoshi Ganondorf Dr. Mario--"

"How do you come up with that name?" shouted Kirby angrily.

"--got twenty-four points."

"No," said Yoshi, irritated.

"Seventeen?" said the announcer, looking nervous.

"Twenty-one."

"Team Kirby Yoshi Ganondorf Dr. Mario wins!"

They all partied, the die that rapped was on the stage with no audience, and they all moved on.

Team Kirby Yoshi Ganondorf Dr. Mario jumped further up the mountain on the other side of Team Blue Pikmin.

"Team golden, come up!" said the announcer proudly. Everyone looked around. The announcer pointed at Donkey Kong, Bowser, Luigi, and Samus.

"That name doesn't apply to any of us," said Bowser.

"Neither does Team River Bank, but that's still your team name."

"I thought our Team name was Team Golden."

"It's not. All right, come on up Team River Bank!"

Team River Bank stepped up to the bottom section of Icicle Mountain.

"All right, your mission will be to snowboard down the mountain."

"Don't you think that should be a mission for the top of the mountain?"

"No."

There was a long pause.

"All right, where's our snowboards?"

"We don't have any."

Bowser clenched his fists. "Don't you think that, to snowboard, we should probably have snowboards?"

"Make due with what you have!" the announcer demanded.

Soon after, Team River Bank and Peach, Falco, Mewtwo, and Ness all used their feet as they slid down the three feet of mountain they had since they were at the bottom. It took about three seconds for the match to finish, Ness, Falco, Peach, Bowser, and Donkey Kong had all hit rocks. Right before the end, Samus and Mewtwo's boards went in the snow and Luigi got to the end and won.

"Luigi won, so that means his whole team wins. Team River Bank advances."

Team River Bank jumped up to the next section near the middle. They walked into the local forest in scenic Icicle Mountain.

!-- Peace for a while. -


	3. Chapter 3

I finally updated, I've been updating a lot of my fanfictions recently and more consistently. I don't know if I can match the last two chapters in humor, but I'll try. Also, feel free to take the survey in my profile—just click the link at the bottom.

Chapter 3: Team Largha vs Team Swordsman

"Next up is Team Largha vs. Team Swordsman," said the announcer.

Everyone looked around, as no one knew who it was.

"You should know this stuff...Team Largha, derived from the ancient term 'Team Largha,' meaning 'group of pigeons' is Roy, Link, Young Link, and Marth."

"What do we have to do with pigeons?" screamed Roy.

"We're already in teams," said Link, irritated.

"You heard me," said the announcer. "Step back down. Anway, Team Swordsman will be Young Link, Link, Marth, and Roy."

"Yeah, that's great," said Young Link. "Well executed, an elaboritve plan, except for the fact that both teams have the same members! How are we supposed to fight ourselves?"

"However you normally do when--"

"Enough with that irritating pun, me and Link are _always_ portrayed as different people!"

"You will compete with yourselves! I said so!"

"Team Largha, step up."

Roy, Link, Young Link, and Marth all stepped down to the platform below.

"UP! I said _up_!" shrieked the announcer.

"But we've already left from previous rounds," said Link. "Because of your ridiculous idea, we have to compete again and so we have to go back to the first platform!"

"Enough! Team Pigeon? Good, I can see you're already there. If only Team Largha was as obedient as you were..." The announcer shot Team Largha an irritated glance.

Young Link wanted to scream.

"Now, whichever team catches the most ice bugs total wins," said the announcer.

Team Largha contained their anger as they began the match, catching ice bugs with the nets that appeared in their hands and eventually finished.

"The final count..." said the announcer. "Close, but Team Swordsmen won that one."

"How?" yelled Marth, angrily.

"Calm down, you shouldn't be angry, it's your team that won! Team Swordsmen advances. Team Largha, you have, unfortunately, lost this competition and can no longer return."

Team Swordsmen stepped up to the above platform, waiting for the next team's turn to start.

I liked the second chapter best, but regardless, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
